A Hero Reborn
by fuzzslippers98
Summary: Naruto finds out that he is to become the world's most powerful hero. Powerful!Naruto. Kryptonian!Naruto. Constructive criticism is accepted. Rated T for safety. WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPERMAN OR NARUTO.

WARNING: THIS FIC WAS NOT DONE BY A PRO.

* * *

Prologue-The Awakening

* * *

It happened just like any other day. The villagers have come together to form the latest "Kill the Demon" mob. They had beaten him, stabbed him, and even set him on fire, but for some reason he has never gotten injured and this occasion was no different. Yes, you heard that right, he has never shed any blood or gotten injured in any physical way. He is also surprisingly strong, fast, and has what seems like infinite stamina. "He," of course, is our main character, Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah.

The Nine-tailed demon that lives within him has just been woken up by a new visitor in Naruto's mind. With black hair and an S on his chest, the Nine-tails recognized this man as Superman, one of the mightiest heroes in Earth's history.

Superman said to the Nine-tailed beast "well this is somewhere I never thought I'd be, in the mind of someone who is destined to be the new Superman."

The nine-tails replied in shock, "WAIT A MINUTE, THAT IDIOT IS BASICALLY JUST YOU REBORN!"

"Yes, he is, and he is also right here."

Superman and the Nine-tails turned to the opening of the sewer-like room to see the blond kid standing there.

"So what is this I hear about being some sort of Superman?" Naruto said to Superman and the Nine-tails "I know about the Nine-tails by the way. It's kind of hard to miss when they call me the fox brat."

The Nine-tails then told Naruto that his name is Kurama, to which the blond derp gave a nod of understanding.

Superman said to the blond ninja "Hello Naruto. My name is Clark "Superman" Kent, Earth's greatest hero. You are going to be the new Superman."

"And what exactly does being the new Superman entail?"

"If you are going to be the new Superman, then you will need to know that you are not human. Keep in mind that you are not a demon either."

"If I am not a human, and I'm not a demon either, then what am I?"

"You are what is known as a kryptonian. As a kryptonian, and as you can probably tell from personal experience, you are much stronger, faster, smarter, and much more durable than a normal human. You can also fly, freeze things with your breath, and you have much sharper senses than a normal human. You have many vision enhancements in the form of heat vision, x-ray vision, microscopic vision, and telescopic vision. You even have the ability to phase through attacks and turn invisible, which would be a big help as a ninja."

"Wow, then I really am awesome."

After being told more about kryptonians and what his responsibilities as the new Superman are Naruto left his mindscape. He then decided to test out his new powers as a kryptonian and flew to the Hokage's office where the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was at his desk reading porn instead of doing the friking paperwork that he was supposed to be doing. Naruto had found out from Kurama that the fourth Hokage was actually his father, so he wanted answers from his so called grandfather.

Naruto angrily said to Hiruzen "alright old man, I don't want to hear an explanation, just give me me the deed to my dad's house." Knowing what he was talking about, the third Hokage gave Naruto the deed to Minato Namikaze's house, albeit reluctantly. Knowing about Naruto flying to his office, Sarutobi also gave Naruto two kryptonian scrolls. "What are these?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi replied "I suspected that it was true after seeing your speed and durability but after seeing you fly, I know that you are a kryptonian. These scrolls each contain a kryptonian art form that you will need to master in order to become the new Superman."

Naruto took the scrolls and flew out the window towards his new house's training ground, opening the main gate's blood seal. (A/N: A blood seal is a seal that only opens to a certain blood type. Some blood seals only open to a single person, others to a list of allowed people, and some open to a member of a certain bloodline.) He sat down in the training ground and took a look at the two scrolls and noticed that he could read them even though they were written in some strange language that he has never seen before. He read the titles of the two scrolls in his head.

_Torquasm-Rao_

_Torquasm-Vo_

Naruto created 500 shadow clones each to practice the two martial arts and after many hours of training had mastered both. Naruto then noticed that it was getting dark out so he went inside, cleaned himself up and went to bed.

His career as a ninja just got much more interesting, thanks to what happened on this very eventful day.

* * *

**Authors note: So how do you like it? Feel free to leave constructive criticism. For those wondering, the Goku vs Superman death battle was the source i used for Superman's abilities.**

**C ya!**


End file.
